


Complicated

by JoAsakura



Series: Small Requiem (Harry Potter) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have become... complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

"Merry Christmas, Severus."

Snape blinked, once, then twice, at the shabby werewolf standing in his doorway with a poinsettia in hand. Lupin looked worse by some degrees, but his expression was mildly cheerful.

"Lupin. You're bringing me flowers?" He commented dryly.

"You know very well it's a poinsettia, not a flower, Severus. I understand they have a number of uses as ingredients. Plus, they are undeniably festive." Lupin had the nerve to actually grin at him.

"I suppose you expect to be let in and partake of my holiday largesse." Snape muttered, but he was already stepping aside to let Lupin in. The werewolf thrust the plant in his hands and stepped in, shaking off the cold. "Not that I don't find your presence to be essentially unobjectionable, Lupin, but don't you have a house full of Weasleys to contend with?"

Lupin's smile didn't waver, but it grew a faintly brittle edge. "I need to work up to that." He made a vague guesture and Snape nodded absently, setting the plant on an end table.

"Ah, yes. The problem with secret missions." It was both weary and bitter, then Snape waved a hand at Lupin. "Well, don't just stand there attempting to brighten up my foyer with your ragamuffin ways, Lupin, go in and help yourself. There's an open bottle on the sideboard." He sighed.

"I suppose secret missions do limit one's conversational options." Lupin offered, pouring himself three fingers of firewhisky, and another for Snape. "Among other things. Everything is so... complicated."

"You look terrible, by the way." Snape took the glass and looked at the firelight through the dark liquid. "Please do not tell me you're attempting to starve yourself to death again. I already told you, i'd be happy to send you on your way into Black's otherworldly embrace."

"That's kind of you." Lupin answered, droll. "But no. It's.." He waved it away.

"Secret mission. indeed." The potions master looked as if he might say something, then closed his mouth, narrowing dark eyes at Lupin. The werewolf had paused, face tilted up as if he scented something. "Lupin?"

There was a twitch in his narrow jaw. "Bellatrix." His hand tightened a bit on his glass and he downed whiskey in an unadvisable gulp, before looking at Snape.

"You should be careful, you know."

"Do you honestly believe that it would matter at this point, Lupin?" Snape said bleakly, then shook his head. "We're on a collision course with our destinies."

The silence hung between them for a moment.

"I understand that you're teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts finally." Lupin shifted gears in an obvious attempt to be conversational. For once, Snape didn't mind in the least.

"Yes. They have too much to learn, and no time to learn it in." Snape poured himself another drink, refilling Lupin's glass as well. "No offence meant, Lupin, but they've not had a good grounding in it. "

"None taken. There hasn't been a great deal of stability there." Snape watched him slug back the whiskey, then sit down heavily in one of the armchairs. "Merlin's ass, Severus, this is strong."

"It's not meant to be chugged like a muggle sports drink, Lupin. "

"Ha." Lupin rubbed his forehead. "I don't suppose you have anything that I can put in this that'll make me invisible to Nymphadora Tonks, would you?"

"I probably do, but it would no doubt react horribly with your unique physiology, and turn you into something even worse than you are." Snape looked down at him. "I'm certain I don't want to know what that little tart wants to do with you, of all people."

"She's decided I'm the perfect substitute for Sirius." Lupin saluted him with the empty glass.

"I told you, I didn't want to know. And I'm not giving you any more alcohol. A drunken werewolf on a broom, while I'm sure very funny, probably not the kind of attention you should be attracting."

"You're right." Lupin hauled himself upright, wobbled for a moment, then smoothed his ragged robes. A small, gentle smile passed briefly across his face and he extended his hand. "Happy Christmas, Severus."

"Yes, yes. " Snape looked discomfited for a moment, then took Lupin's hand. "the same to you Lupin. Don't fly into any buildings on your way to the Weasleys."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was only peripherally aware of Tonks hanging onto his sleeve, sobbing as Hagrid carried the old wizard's body with the utmost of care.

(We're on a collision course with destiny.)

((Ah. Severus. Things *are* complicated now, aren't they?))


End file.
